


I didn't know

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: How could Kara not know she'd been dating Lena?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softestdahyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestdahyun/gifts).



> Got inspired by a twitter post and this quick thing came to fruition. Thanks Steph!!!! Now beta!!!! thanks Fantasybylon my always amazing beta look im writing again arent you proud? Find me on twitter karasxluthor

"Lena, you’re gay?" 

"She says with surprise in her voice for some reason," Lena replied teasingly. Then her voice grew serious. "You didn't know?" she asked, her eyes widening in shock. 

"How could I know?" Kara asked, fiddling with her glasses as she took a seat on the couch next to her friend.

Lena laughed loudly. "I thought… I mean, Kara, the shirts and the pants and the plaid!" 

"I like my plaid shirts!"

"Yes, but your style could be perceived as you liking the same sex," Lena pointed out, gesturing with a hand to Kara’s current outfit. 

Kara looked down at her tight black dress pants with a white belt and checkered plaid shirt. "But it's comfortable. And it's Friday!" 

Lena laughed again, shaking her head. 

"The flowers in my office… Ohhh... You were..."

"I thought you'd appreciate a grand gesture of deep admiration and respect. But yes, I thought you’d take the hint. After all, you brought me donuts, Kara." 

"I just thought you'd enjoy a sugary delicious treat." 

"At almost midnight?" Lena joked, tilting her head so she could see Kara’s reaction better.

"I've been unknowingly courting you?" the blonde questioned with fascination as her eyes lit up. "You've been letting me! You've been encouraging me!"

"I thought you knew. Also, I'm starting to understand why you think glasses and a ponytail is a good disguise. I stopped at your job and residence. We were going out for lunch and dinner. You let me spend the night in your bed just a few nights ago!" 

"But, but...." 

"You let me spoon you. You let me be the big spoon and wrap you in my arms. And you purred," Lena pointed out. 

"Ohhhhhhh... shoot. We've been dating for two months and I didn't even know?" Kara asked with a laugh. "I kind of have a boyfriend." She frowned, looking conflicted. 

"You have a man-child who would rather jeopardize a whole universe than help anyone but himself. Plus, you were technically dating me first; so really, that relationship is null and void." 

"So I guess I'm gay?" Kara let the word slip from her lips, trying it out. 

"You don't have to label yourself, darling. Just be Kara; that's enough." 

"I still need to talk to Mike." Kara scooted closer to the woman she was realizing she'd been falling for since they met. 

"Yes. Later, though, I think we have some kisses to make up for. Here I thought you were just old-fashioned." 

"Well, I do enjoy dinner and a movie and dancing. But this being alone and having you all to myself works, too," the blonde whispered, turning her head as Lena’s fingers touched her chin to bring her in for a kiss.


End file.
